Raman spectroscopy is a viable technique for identifying and characterizing a vast array of substances. Raman spectroscopy is widely used in the scientific, commercial and public safety areas.
Recent technological advances are making it possible to increase the range of applications using Raman spectroscopy through a reduction in cost and size. For example, portable units have recently become available for field uses such as the on-site identification of potentially hazardous substances.
Unfortunately, with Raman spectroscopy, it is generally desirable to bring the optical probe to a position adjacent to the specimen when conducting the Raman spectroscopy. However, this can be a problem in view of the potentially hazardous materials which are to be analyzed, e.g., explosives, chemical agents, toxic industrial chemicals, etc.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved Raman spectroscopy system which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings of currently available systems.